


Catch the snowflake

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Some Humor, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Eiji and Yuuna see each other on a party after a very long time.
Relationships: Nochizawa Eiji | Nautilus | Eiji/Shigemura Yuuna | Yuna
Kudos: 3





	Catch the snowflake

Eiji was never really a morning person. Most people who knew him were aware of that. He would stay in his bed for a while, sometimes even until the noon and on. And if it's winter, maybe he would extended it to the 2 PM or 3 PM. Just lazing around and playing video games on his mobile phone.

To put it in a nutshell, there was not one thing that Eiji would leave the comfort of his bed for.

But one day, his phone rang. Of course, why would he care for something like that? For some random beeping and ringing, but no. That was not the sound. The sound was a tune of a soft and gentle voice followed by a lute in the background.

And Eiji knew only one person with such a beautiful voice.

Even though the voice was downstairs in his living room, Eiji leaped out of his bed like a rabbit and sprinted downstairs, eyes rapidly looking around the room until locating his phone. The song kept going and Eiji was actually nervous about answering it.

The person on the other side was a girl, a childhood friend of his. She had light brown hair and bright eyes. And one of the things Eiji liked about her the most was her voice. Kind, gentle... Easily drawing in the attention.

They stayed in contact after high school. Eiji was very glad because of that. He enjoyed Yuuna's company very much. But they haven't seen each other face to face for a very long time and he missed her every single day.

His friend usually texted him so her call was a bit odd. Eiji timidly picked up the phone and and cleared his throat:

"Halo?"

"Eiiii-kuuuun!!!" a happy voice chirped on the other side before gasping "I'm sorry for calling so early, did I wake you up?"

"It's fine, Yuuna" Eiji answered, smiling slightly "Did something happen?"

"Yes!" he could hear the excitement in her voice "So, I was taking a walk around the town yesterday evening and I saw Kazuto-"

"Oh..." Eiji cut her off, frowning.

"Still don't like him, if I hear you well" Yuuna stated and Eiji could feel familiar sympathy in her tone.

"I don't need a harem if I cannot take care of it properly" Eiji shrugged. Back in high school days, Eiji remembered Kazuto having a lot of girls following him around in awe and it made him sick. He wasn't jealous, but he always thought Kazuto didn't care for them and only enjoyed the fame.

Eiji was one of those students who was popular, but not too much. Girls tried to follow him around constantly, but he scared them off soon. He had no plans of having people follow his every move. The only person he wanted by his side was Yuuna.

"So you don't care about what he told me?" the girl asked, a bit sad.

"Did he say something bad to you?" Eiji was quick to stop the growl rumbling deep inside of him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his best friend.

"Well... Not really" Yuuna answered and Eiji felt better then. Not that he thought Kazuto was the person who made people uncomfortable or anything, but he didn't want him near Yuuna. He had friends of his own.

"Then I really don't give a-"

"Eiji..." he could hear a small huff on the other side "You don't have to care, but may I at least tell you about it?"

"Okay, you may" Eiji sighed with a small chuckle.

"So" Yuuna began "We talked a bit, exchanged some stuff that happened recently and he asked me if I could come to a party he's throwing"

"Oh"

"And he invited you too!!!"

"Oh..."

The line went silent for a moment.

Yuuna then sighed.

"It's fine and you know I won't nag you to join-"

"When is it?" Eiji cut her off.

"Eh?" Yuuna asked in confusion.

"The party, when is it"

"This Friday afternoon... Are you really gonna come!?" of course she would be surprised. Eiji was too, actually.

"Only if you're going" if he was going to the house of someone he disliked, he wanted to have Yuuna by his side. Her soothing presence was very valuable to him. Especially since he was going into Kazuto's house.

"Awesome!" Yuuna basically squealed and Eiji had to hold back his blush, his mind could imagine an excited smile on her face "Oh! Kazuto also told me to give you his number so you could get more info. I'll send it to you and text him you got it, bye!"

"Okay, bye"

Eiji rolled his eyes playfully before flopping on his sofa and groaning as he dragged his palm over his face. His eyes wandered towards the calendar on the wall and he gritted his teeth. It was Wednesday. He then glanced at his phone to see a number and he quickly memorized in his contacts.

'Should I text him?' Eiji wondered while frowning 'Does he even want me there or just wants to show off his harem?'

The boy grimaced at the thought of having to witness the girl drooling about him, but typed down a message anyways and sent it. He set the phone down onto the coffee table of his and leaned his back onto the sofa. It didn't take long before his phone beeped and he checked the message.

What he sent to Kazuto was 'Hi, Yuuna informed me about your invitation and I accept it'. What he got in return was:

_Ooh~ Nice move, Eiji-kuuuun!!_

'Nice move?' he wondered, confused. Not because the message Kazuto wrote him was in English instead of Japanese, Eiji knew English too well. He didn't really understand what Kazuto meant with the message. Not that he really understood Kazuto anyways.

... Nice move?

Eiji didn't want to concern himself with that at the moment so he just laid down on the sofa and sighed.

'So much was going on... Yet it was only 9 AM'


End file.
